My Knight For Tonight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Violet has a nightmare, a new uncle steps in to help his new niece. Written by guestsurprise per request of Skellington girl. I only posted it for them.


**Skellington girl, who owns Violet, asked guestsurprise, who owns Vamps, for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! I only own the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise permission to use it. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **My Knight For Tonight**

Violet screamed in terror as she woke up from her nightmare! It was a terrible dream indeed! It was about her father coming to get her!

"Sweetheart! Is everything ok?!" Rath said as he charged in.

"I dreamed that dad was trying to get me!" Violet said fearfully.

"Don't be sad, hon; he's never gonna get you when Rath is around!" Rath said as he hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure?!"

"Shhh! I promise, now just sleep," Rath said as he tried to get her to rest. Violet nodded and tried to fall back asleep, but it just wasn't working. She tossed and turned and it just wasn't working!

"I can't go back to sleep! If I do, I will have those terrible dreams again!"

She decided to go downstairs and have a small snack. A few of the aliens looked at her and asked her if she needed help going to sleep, but she politely declined.

"I really don't want to go back to sleep." She said sadly.

"Why not?" Snare-Oh asked.

"I had a nightmare, so I prefer to just stay here."

"Well, you can stay up for a little longer I suppose," Snare-Oh smiled.

Violet smiled and just as she was about to eat a cookie, she saw a few crumbs land on the table. It looked like they fell off the ceiling. Violet looked up and saw Vamps munching on some cookies. He was just as surprised to see her.

"Mhhhmmm?" He mumbled as he was munching on his cookie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mhmmmmm!" He said as he tried to put his hands out in a non-threatening manner. He then jumped down off the ceiling and caught the little girl as she tried to run. He quickly swallowed his cookie and then turned her around to face him and placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Don't scream; I don't bite!"

"MMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"I will move my hand when you are calmer young one," Vamps replied with a gentle smile. After a few more minutes, Violet stopped squirming.

"There we go…easy…," he said as he removed his hand.

"W-What are you?"

"I'm an alien called a Vladat. My name is Vamps." He smiled. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Violet! I'm Rath's new daughter!" She smiled brightly.

"Oh! So you're the new niece I have not met yet!" He smiled as he nuzzled her gently, making her giggle. He then let her caress his mask and he leaned into her touch. She grinned at how friendly he was and she explored his entire face. She then placed her hand gently on his lips and he kissed her hand.

"Hey!" She giggled and blushed.

"When you meet a beautiful girl you have to kiss her," he laughed as he began to kiss her all over her face with quick ticklish kisses. Violet squirmed and laughed and couldn't escape his grasp. After a few minutes, he stopped and let her lay on his muscular chest.

"But I am curious. Why are you up, young one? It is getting very late."

"I had a nightmare." Violet replied sadly.

"Oh I see. Well, how about we change that." He grinned.

"How?"

"I can come and sleep with you until you fall asleep."

"My daddy tried that, but it didn't work," she said sadly.

"Let me try something," he smiled gently. He then took her to her room and laid her down on the bed.

"May I lay on you?" She asked hopefully. He smiled and picked her up and laid her on his chest.

"Of course." He replied softly. He began to hum softly and let his claws massage her back and neck. His deep voice was slowly putting her to sleep; almost as if his humming had a sweet, melodic and hypnotic sound. After a few moments, sweet Violet was falling asleep. Vamps chuckled and then continued to watch over her as his melodic hum led the girl into sweet and peaceful dreams.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Skellington girl, this was for you!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
